marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Werewolves
| Identity = Secret | Identity2 = (thought to be a myth) | Affiliation = | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Various | BodyType = Humanoid with lupine characteristics | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby; Joe Simon | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #14 | Overview = The Werewolves are mystical shapeshifting beings, turning into wolves or humanoid wolves. Though they were created only circa 8,000 BC, following the post-Hyborian cataclysm, there were mentions of them and even known werewolves in the Pre-Cataclysmic and the Hyborian Age. | HistoryText = Origins Like many super-natural races that exist on Earth, the true origins of werewolves is shrouded in mystery. Further there are many other species that have similar characteristics. While traditionally, werewolves appear to have a mystical background, their origins are tied to the Wolf Demon, the Wolf Gods and the Wolf Men a race of lupine humanoids that existed circa 18,000 BC. One account suggests the lycanthropy was a gift handed down by the Elder Gods. There are passages in the Book of Darkhold that contain information regarding a werewolf curse which suggests that there may be some connection between werewolves and Chthon. Hyborian Age By the Hyborian age, the Werewolves were already a subject of fear and superstition among humanity. There appears to be two methods of transforming a human being into a werewolf, one being mystical and the other through mutation by scientific means. While mystical werewolves have specific weaknesses and their transformations between human and werewolf form are governed by specific environmental factors, scientifically created werewolves have abilities and weaknesses that vary. According to Montague Summers, all Werewolves are born at Christmas Eve, which proved true at least for Ares Pelagian. Artificial Werewolves Some "Werewolves" are in fact product of recent science: * According to the Angel a mixture of the rare herbs Sitsuie and Hirsasu could transform an individual into a werewolf if they were injected by this. He would clash with two such werewolves, the Pakistani Singa and his hapless victim Robert Harrison. The Angel would slay Singa and cure Harrison. How to cure such a transformation remains unknown. These werewolves had enhanced strength, were consumed by a savage fury. They appeared to remain in lupine form indefinably, and were vulnerable no mortal means of death. * ... Alternate Realities Earth-9997 It was revealed that werewolves were not magical creatures at all, but the product of mutation implanted into humanity centuries ago by the Celestials. Humanity prior to this manipulation were a more feral and animal like in appearance. All mutates on Earth who adopted a more primitive form, including those classified as werewolves were in reality mutates that would regress to an earlier state in human evolution. | Habitat = Earth like | Gravity = Earth like | Atmosphere = Earth like | Population = Varied | Powers = Typically, Werewolves have enhanced strength, can transform between human form and wolf form and various stages of mid transformation. In their lupine forms they have enhanced senses, speed and agility. Most mystically created werewolves transformations are controlled by the phases of the moon. The phases of the moon also effect how much of their human mind remains intact during their transformations. Typically, mystically created werewolves are immune to most conventional forms of physical harm and have enhanced healing abilities. Artificially-made werewolves have various strength, and limitations that depend on the varying factors. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Mystically created werewolves usually have a weakness to silver. This element can cause them permanent harm or even kill them. | GovernmentType = Varied. Often if Werewolves organize, they do so in a pack. | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Warwolf, Duncan Vess, Marcus the Centaur, Nina Price Russoff Family Possibly the most famous werewolves are those of originating from the Russoff family. The first would be Grigori Russoff who was transformed into a werewolf by Lydia Varadi in the 18th Century. His family was cursed so that every successive member of the Russoff family would under go transformations into werewolves after their 18th birthday. The most recent member of the Russoff line dealing with the curse is Jack Russel, also known as the Werewolf by Night. Others * In the 1940's, the other-dimensional Vision would encounter Llhupa and Gordon Sanders. According to Sanders accounts, he found Llhupa while exploring the lost city of Howling Demons in Tibet. There he and his colleague would be attacked by a wolf, that would later turn out to be Llhupa. Sanders would be cursed with lycanthropy and his colleague would be murdered. Returning to America to try and find a cure, Sanders would eventually be slain by the transformed Llhupa who in turn would be slain by the Vision. These werewolves would transform into either partially or fully lupine forms at night and be consumed with a berserker rage. They appeared to be vulnerable to moral means of injury or death. * In 1946, the Human Torch and Toro encountered Mr. Taylor, who turned into a werewolf during a full moon. He appeared to be a typical werewolf, although he was able to be killed by having his neck broken and shot by conventional bullets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Werewolves Category:Races Created Through Magic Category:Earth Races